Heroic Ready
Heroics, Are you ready ?? So you have reached level 90, what do you do next ?? On hitting level 90 you have now entered the Endgame of SWG and want to start really developing your character, in this guide we will go over some base things you will need so you can compete in Heroics and end game content to an acceptable level, have a good idea of the gear and equipment you will require to participate, and some tips for gear that is easily obtained to strengthen your character. First thing to Note is it is recommended that if you are playing as any Combat Class or Jedi you will require some decent Armour. Jedi. Jedi can wear standard armor fitted out with +35 Power bits, if you cant afford that then you can always wear the Jedi Knight Robe looted from the Gotal Bandits on the lowest level of the Ryatt Trail , or the Master Cloak found in (HK-47) . Wearing a full set of Armor is going to cost you, and will need to be purchased from a Vendor in game, where as a Robe is freely looted and provides comparable stats to a crafted suit. As with the other classes you will need some socketed clothing, if you are wearing a Robe then you can wear Gloves, Shirt, and a Head-wrap, Belt or PSG (PSG is Better for more protection) that need to have +35 attachments and an Exotic on the Shirt and Weapon. Depending on your Expertise these will need to be geared towards your build, LS Tank would use Strength, Constitution and Agility, while a DSJ may Favor Strength, Luck and Constitution. For the Exotics as a Tank I Would go with Melee/Ranged Glancing blow and Glancing Blow, as a DSJ Crit, Jedi Strike Crit Chance and 1/2H Polearm Lightsaber Damage. The choice is really down to you, as with the other classes you will need Pups, please move onto I have my Armor what now ??. Other Combat Classes. As any other Combat class you should be aiming for any standard 6000 E/K/E (Energy/Kinetic/Elemental) Socket Armour, if you have the credits to buy Primus Capped Armour then do so but this is not required. All Armour should be stated out with +35 power bit attachments in the stats that best compliment your class, these attachments go onto 8 pieces of your Armor set and the Chest is left for an Exotic attachment, you may need to contact an Armour-smith for help with this. As an Example a DPS Commando would probably benefit from a suit with Precision, Luck and Constitution. This is then accompanied by a Shirt, Chest and Weapon that also require sockets that can have Exotic attachments added to them, again you will need to ask around or do some research as to what is best for your class. If we stick with the Commando theme, then Heavy Weapon Damage, Crit Chance and Heavy Weapon Action Cost are a good cheap way to go. Another Item that you can obtain is a PSG (Personnel shield generator) that can be crafted in many different ways, if you are Using 6000 E/K/E Armor then a 1600/1600E/K Shield will work nicely giving you and extra layer of protection and the addition of another +35 attachment slot. So you have your Armor, what now ?? Some thing to consider, Is have you done everything you can to give you the best chance in Heroics. Mustafar is a very important area for this as many of the quests provide items and buffs that can be used to bolster your character in Heroics and end game content. I would make it a priority to Complete the Fate of the Galaxy quest line.I have added all the way-points to this so you can just copy and paste them into game. To complete this will require you to do a series of quests on Musti and in doing so you will gain rewards such as the Serpent Shard, Strange Sith Holocron, Wild Force Shard Offensive, Wild Force Shard Defensive that you can use in various combinations combined to give your character some extra DPS or Defense. One quest of note that should always be completed is the Storm Lord quest line, this is independent from the Fate of the Galaxy and rewards the Musti Injector which is essentially a permanent buff that can be applied to your character. On completion of Fate of the Galaxy you will have a choice between the Shard of Retaliation or the Lair Crystal. You have all the Buffs, now what ?? Along with Armor come other crafted Items in game called Power-ups (PUPs), No-one is going to expect you to be paying Millions of credits for the best PUPS in game but making an effort to obtain a Shirt, Armor and Weapon PUP to go with your class is always a good start. Again we will keep with the Commando theme who would probably get Heavy Weapon Damage PUP's that accommodate the Exotics on his suit. There are lots of different PUPs that be obtained and these again are purchased from traders. So you have your suit and your buffs, now what ?? So you are ready, the next thing to do if you already haven't is complete the Heroic Pre-Quests which can be found at Aurillia on Dathomir. From there you need to speak to various different NPC's to obtain the pre-quests found below and other NPC's that grant you rights to travel to Aurillia and various other quests for collections and space. Also I would make a point of reading some of the Instance guides and jotting a few notes down about them, some Heroics will require sections where you may need to use different Elemental weapons or melee/ranged weapons, it's wise to be prepared. Here are the Guides: * Exar Kun * Tusken King * Axkva Min * ISD * IG-88 * Echo Base /waypoint dathomir 5302 -4151 Aurilia Township; Heroic Npc's: * Tusken Fanatic (5182 -4172) - Gives Tusken Scholar quest. * Nym's Envoy (5215 -4144) - Gives Nym's Slicer quest. * Major Appleton (An Imperial Investigator) (5197 -4153) - Gives Lost Star Destroyer quest for Imperials. * Hirael Chindiaye (An Independent Investigator) (5185, -4162) Gives Lost Star Destroyer quest for Civilians. * Lieutenant Thulough (A Rebel Intelligence Officer) (5205, -4148) Gives Lost Star Destroyer quest for Rebels. * Nightsister Headdress (5215 -4187) - Gives The Nightsister Headdress quest. * A Corellia University Teaching Assistant (5197, -4175) - Gives Controlling Spirit quest. I'mportant Npc's:' * Rohak (Town Elder) (5254 -4164) gives the Rohak's Figurines quest for the Box of Achievements * Maximillian (Aurillian Travel Consultant) (5439 -4172) NPC's that Inhabit this village: * Kakirk (Nexus Collector) (5356 -4138) * Sivarra Mecheaux (Pre-NGE) (5354 -4161) * 2-1B (Medical Droid) (5357 -4164) * Shaneeka (Chief Engineer of Aurilia) (5305 -4213) * Paemos (Mayor of Aurilia) (5304 -4151) * Dageerin (Aurilia Village Rewards Vendor) (5255 -4149) * Vansic (A Junk Dealer) (5255 -4126) * Captain Sarguillo (5379 -4072) * Torvin (5418 -4187) * Mellichae (5263 -4049) * A Cold-Weather Rebel Trooper (5197 -4154) Rebel Hoth rewards seller * An Imperial Snowtrooper (5197 -4176) Imperial Hoth rewards seller * Congratulations you are now ready for Heroics. Category:Heroic instances Category:CL 90 and higher Category:Battle armor Category:Jedi